Fantastic Four Vol 1 385
... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Antagonists: * Xlyym's Earth shifters Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** * * Items: * Vehicles: * * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Chapter 7 of the Starblast event, wherein the Starblasters have undergone a complex scheme to obtain the Star Brand. The story is told on two fronts, the first features Quasar and a group of other heroes stopping the Starblasters in space, and a second front where Earth heroes are trying to stop Xlyym from flooding the Earth. The primary event is told in - and - . The Earthbound saga is covered in - and this issue and . * The members of the Fantastic Four were last seen in . * The top levels of the Four Freedoms Plaza are seen destroyed here, as they were destroyed by a Gamma bomb in / . Up until this story, repairs have been halted due to the settlement that the Fantastic Four had to make with Empire State University in to pay for the damages caused by Johnny to campus in . * This story marks the first issue where Ben stops wearing the helmet he's been wearing since after Wolverine slashed his face in the . Ben's face remains scarred until . * The Black Panther appears here between the second story of and . * The group makes multiple mentions to the fact that Reed and Doctor Doom were seemingly slain in , however as revealed in - they were actually taken prisoner by Hyperstorm. * One reporter asks if Sue is going to start wearing a black costume. This an vague reference to the fact that Spider-Man had begun wearing a black costume in . Between that story and this story, a character changing to an all-black costume was considered a comic book trope. * The reporters mention how the Fantastic Four are having financial problems after settling with Empire State University. This is reference to the fact that Johnny accidentally lit the school on fire in . In , the Fantastic Four's lawyers reached a settlement with ESU which involved turning over many of Reed's patents to the school, thus cutting off a significant portion of the FF's income. * Sue recalls how she was possessed by her Malice persona. This happened in and lasted until when Malice transferred herself into the mind of Psi-Lord. * Alicia Masters was last seen in . She has left the lives of the Fantastic Four for many complicated reasons: ** She had spent two years of Marvel time as a prisoner of the Skrulls while she was replaced with the Skrull spy Lyja. This was revealed in as happening circa . ** During this time, Lyja married Johnny in and Ben began a relationship with Ms. Marvel in . ** When Lyja was later exposed and Alicia rescued, she had problems coping with all the damage Lyja had done to her life. Particularly when she created a fantasy world thanks to the devices created by Aron the Rogue Watcher in - . ** Alicia is seen again in - when her father the Puppet Master forces both Alicia and Ben to live an ideal relationship in Liddleville. * Lyja has claimed that she is pregnant with Johnny's child as early as . As revealed in and however, Lyja and Johnny's "child" is not their offspring but a Gha'Barri implanted in her by Paibok. * Namor, Walter Newell, Triton, Tamara and Tiger Shark all appear here following the events of . Wherein they begin their quest to try and disable Xlyym's planetary thrusters. * The entire cast of this story are next seen in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}